


Sunshine and Whiskey

by caseye



Series: Muzyczne fiki [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseye/pseuds/caseye
Summary: Za każdym razem gdy mnie całujesz, smakujesz jak promienie słońca i whiskey.





	Sunshine and Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> Ten pomysł pojawił się podczas słuchania losowej piosenki, w której od razu spodobał mi się tekst. Ta piosenka to "Sunshine and Whiskey" i tekst bardzo pasował mi do Deana. Odstresowujący fluff :)

Wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy Castiel wydębił od Charlie jej odtwarzacz muzyki. Miało to być na chwilę, ale Charlie po czasie stwierdziła, że jednak jest jej niepotrzebny, bo i tak muzyki słucha z telefonu. Kamieniem milowym było nauczenie tego młotka obsługi tak zaawansowanego sprzętu, ale do dziś nie wie, jak się na to coś wrzuca muzykę. Według niego, po prostu się tam pojawia. Nikt nie miał na tyle sił, by uświadomić mu inaczej, dlatego chwała Charlie, że uprzednio zapełniła odtwarzacz losową muzyką. Od tamtej pory Cas słuchał w kółko trzystu kawałków, kiedy tylko miał choć trochę wolnego – zazwyczaj były to leniwe popołudnia w bunkrze, albo bardzo nudne trasy do kolejnych zleceń. Cas nie przepadał za muzyką Deana, więc zazwyczaj układał się wygodnie na tylnej kanapie Impali ze słuchawkami wetkniętymi w uszy, odcięty od całego świata.  
Jego pierwsze pytanie było z pozoru niewinne.  
„Kim jest Tom Petty?”  
Swoją ofiarę znalazł wówczas w bibliotece. Sam, jak co wieczór, wertował książki Ludzi Pisma z nadzieją, że wchłonie cała zawartą w nich wiedzę. Na słowa anioła otrząsnął się z transu i niechętnie podniósł głowę znad szalenie wciągającego przewodnika po lasach i kreaturach Europy. Skrzywił się lekko, wszystkie pytania, jakie kiedykolwiek zadawał Castiel w chwilach takie jak te, były zupełnie oderwane od rzeczywistości i młodszy Winchester często zastanawiał się nad tokiem myślenia czarnowłosego bałaganu przed nim.  
„Er, jakiś piosenkarz”, odparł, patrząc na intruza. Standardowy ubiór Casa, czyli czarny garnitur ukradziony niejakiemu Jimmy'emu Novakowi razem z ciałem, był teraz zastąpiony luźnymi, dresowymi spodniami i za dużym t-shirtem z logo hooters (Dean stwierdził, że to pamiątka po jakiejś laluni na jedną noc, a że Cas i tak jest w miarę smukły, to koszulka będzie na nim dobrze wyglądać. Szkoda tylko, że to Sam musiał wyjaśniać Casowi czym jest hooters i dlaczego Dean miał koszulkę z ich logo). „Raczej z tych starszych. Poszukaj, może i jego Charlie ci tam wrzuciła.”  
Castiel mruknął pod nosem coś na kształt podziękowania i zniknął w ułamku sekundy. Sam jedynie pokręcił głową i wrócił do lektury.  
Drugie było dziwaczne.  
„Co to jest ciało jak klepsydra?”  
Tym razem Cas zapytał przy obiedzie, wbijając wzrok w Sama oczekując natychmiastowej odpowiedzi. Ten jednak zakrztusił się na kęsie pieczonego kurczaka i zaczął kasłać, maskując tym samym śmiech. Na szczęście, wyręczył go Dean.  
„Klepsydra jest wtedy, jak się wygląda dobrze w dobrych miejscach”, odezwał się rozbawiony, gestykulując rękami, by bardziej zobrazować swoje myśli. Cas wolno pokiwał głową i zmrużył oczy. Procesy zachodzące w jego głowie goniły teraz na najwyższych obrotach, nad jego czupryną lada moment mogłoby pojawić się koło buforowania. Samowi udało się wygrać z kurczakiem i klepnął Casa w ramię.  
„Stary, ja wiem, że twoje pytania to w głównej mierze strasznie dziwne rzeczy... Ale dlaczego chcesz wiedzieć akurat to?”  
Anioł przekręcił głowę, patrząc na niego. Wyglądał teraz jak jeden z tych psów, który słucha właściciela mówiącego głupim głosem albo coś w tym stylu.  
„Nie jest to ważne”, odparł. Sam kiwnął głową i w milczeniu wrócił do kurczaka, wciąż zastanawiając się, skąd on bierze te pytania.  
Trzeci raz prawie ich zabił.  
Pędzili Impalą na przyjemne zlecenie gdzieś w Seattle. Jechali we dwoje, Cas miał do nich dolecieć, twierdził, że zatrzymały go ważne anielskie sprawy. Sam pierwszy zauważył, że się pojawił, odwrócił się do niego chcąc się przywitać.  
Znowu nie miał na sobie prochowca, co było co najmniej dziwne – na roboty zawsze chciał dobrze wyglądać. Był jednak ubrany w starą koszulkę Deana, w którą ten już się nie mieścił (Winchesterowie nie widzieli sensu w robieniu zakupów ciuchowych dla Casa, skoro i tak zawsze chodził w tym garniaku) z logo Warrant i w poszarpane dżinsy. Jego twarz była czerwona, włosy na czole posklejane od potu.  
„Coś ty robił?”, Sam spytał, mierząc go wzrokiem. Ten odpowiedział tylko uśmiechem, dysząc z wysiłku jak maratończyk. „Dean, twój chłopak zachowuje się dziwnie!”, dodał, odwracając się na powrót do brata.  
„A czy twoje zęby są całe? Jeśli tak, to stul dziób i nie nazywaj go moim chłopakiem", warknął, ściskając kierownicę tak mocno, że jego knykcie zbielały. Sam mentalnie poklepał się po ramieniu – jego brat i Cas pieprzyli się wzrokiem od lat, ale żaden z nich nie miał w sobie na tyle jaj, żeby wyznać drugiemu co czuje. Albo po prostu żyli w zaprzeczeniu. Sam chwytał każdą możliwą okazję, żeby im tym dokuczyć.  
„Dean”, wydyszał Cas z tylnej kanapy „czy chciałbyś pomóc mi zrozumieć czym jest DWK?”  
Dean nadepnął na pedał hamulca szybciej niż zdążył mrugnąć. Sam niemalże przywalił głową w deskę rozdzielczą, a sam prowodyr gwałtownego hamowania nawet nie drgnął. Widocznie grawitacja jakoś dziwnie na niego działała. Silnik mruczał cicho, auto kompletnie się zatrzymało, po drodze wpadając w lekki poślizg na wilgotnym asfalcie. Dean warknął niezadowolony i odwrócił się.  
„Dlaczego zadajesz takie dziwne pytania w momencie, kiedy jedziemy? Czy ty jesteś normalny? Czemu w ogóle zadajesz takie pytania, skąd ci to, kurwa, przyszło do głowy?”  
Cas nawet nie mrugnął. Łoś z przodu zaczął się dławić śmiechem, lecz szybko ucichł, zmierzony wzrokiem przez starszego brata.  
„Ja tylko chciałem wiedzieć co to jest i na czym polega”, odparł Castiel, wpatrując się w Deana.  
„Ta? To może naucz się korzystać z internetu, bo ta studnia wiedzy już wyschła”, warknął Dean, wrzucając bieg. Sam zaśmiał się w duchu – Dean miał definitywnie problem z gniewem. Tym bardziej, że pytanie nie było osobiste, ale ten pajac najwyraźniej odebrał to inaczej.  
Za czwartym razem... To była tragedia.  
Sam pojechał uzupełnić zapasy, Dean oglądał jakiś sitcom w telewizji sącząc whiskey ze szklankii. Wyglądał na zrelaksowanego, co Winchesterom zdarzało się okrutnie rzadko. Cas przycupnął obok niego na kanapie i wbił wzrok w kolorowy ekran. Łowca jedynie łypnął na niego okiem, pociągając ze szklanki spory łyk. Minęło kilka długich minut, nim Cas się wreszcie odezwał.  
„Ja naprawdę chciałbym wiedzieć, czym jest DWK...”, wymamrotał nieśmiało, patrząc gdzieś przed siebie. Dean warknął niezadowolony, odstawiając szklankę na stół, po czym spojrzał na anioła. Tym razem Cas siedział w samych spodniach, jego dłonie spoczęły skrzyżowane na nagiej piersi. Wzrok Deana zatrzymał się na nieco zbyt długą chwilę na bladej skórze, zanim skarcił się w myślach. Podniósł wzrok, patrząc na jego twarz.  
„Skąd ci przychodzą takie pytania, głąbie?”, burknął, ściągając nogi ze stołu i podciągając się do siedzącej pozycji. Anioł odwrócił do niego twarz, niemożliwie błękitne oczy zdawały się przeszywać go na wskroś.  
„Z piosenki”, odparł bez mrugania.  
„Jakich ty gniotów musisz słuchać...”, zaczął Dean, lecz szybko urwał. Odetchnął głęboko. „Driving While Kissing, Cas. Tak mi się wydaje.”  
„To znaczy?”, napierał, wciąż nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.  
„To znaczy, że ludzie potrafiliby zabić się przez głupotę. Jedzie sobie parka, on prowadzi, a jej się zbiera na czułości. Więc się całują, on dalej prowadzi. Przez takie gówno można nawet wylądować na drzewie, więc jeśli kiedykolwiek dam ci do prowadzenia Kicię, nie ma tam być żadnych kobiet, okej?”  
Wzrok Casa zszedł trochę niżej, bezwiednie zwilżył spierzchnięte wargi językiem i przełknął głośno. Zaraz potem zadał pytanie, które zupełnie zbiło Deana z tropu.  
„Mogę sprawdzić, jak smakujesz?”  
Dean prychnął, zmieszany spuścił wzrok. To było najgorsze do tej pory pytanie, którego nigdy by się nie spodziewał. Skrzywił się.  
„Cas, ludzi nie pyta się o takie rzeczy. Ludzi się przede wszystkim nie je.”  
Anioł wziął wdech i spróbował na nowo złączyć ich spojrzenia. Po dłuższej chwili wyczekiwania, Dean wreszcie na niego spojrzał. Błękitne oczy były otwarte szeroko, jakby za chwilę miały wyskoczyć z jego czaszki. Przysunął się bliżej, naruszając strefę komfortu Deana.  
„Nie chcę cię zjeść, tylko...” wymamrotał i w mgnieniu oka przesunął się na jego kolana, Dean nie zdążył nawet zareagować, kiedy niewiarygodnie miękkie usta dotknęły jego. W pierwszej chwili chciał zepchnąć anioła na podłogę i obrzucić go obrzydliwymi wyzwiskami, ale szybko zorientował się, że za bardzo mu się to podoba. Szybko rozchylił usta i zaczął oddawać pocałunek, mrucząc cicho. Palce Casa wplątane były w jego włosy, ciepło jego nagiej klatki piersiowej promieniowało przez cienki materiał jego koszulki. Dean położył dłonie na zewnętrznych stronach jego ud i przycisnął go trochę bliżej siebie, całowali się aż zabrakło im tchu. Ciało Deana zaczęło reagować na przyjemny bodziec, czuł się usprawiedliwiony tym bardziej, że Cas nie należał do brzydkich istot i prawdopodobnie od zawsze go pociągał, jednak wolał tłumić to uczucie.  
Cas przerwał pocałunek i cofnął się na tyle, by znowu spojrzeć Deanowj w oczy. Jego jasnozielone tęczówki teraz były dwukrotnie powiększone i ciemne od żądzy.  
„Promienie słońca i whiskey”, wymamrotał Cas i nachylił się, by na nowo podjąć pocałunek. Dean zatrzymał go, kładąc dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej.  
„Nie żeby mi się nie podobało, Cas... Ale o czym ty teraz mówisz?”  
„Za każdym razem gdy mnie całujesz, smakujesz jak promienie słońca i whiskey”, zanucił, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. „To piosenka. Chciałem sprawdzić, czy śpiewają w niej prawdę.”  
Dean zrezygnowany opadł na oparcie kanapy, zanosząc się cichym śmiechem. Brakowało mu słów na beznadziejność anioła, był zupełnie inny od normalnych ludzi. Wszystkiego trzeba go było uczyć, niczym dziecka. Czasem zastanawiał się właśnie, czy lepiej byłoby mieć dziecko, czy Casa.  
„Nie rozumiem, Dean. Dlaczego się śmiejesz?”, Castiel położył obie dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej. Dean wyprostował się, uśmiechał się całym sobą, a jego oczy lśniły. Beznadziejny przypadek, pomyślał.  
„Cas, za dużo gadasz. Zdecydowanie za dużo.”, prychnął, obejmując go w pasie i przyciągając do siebie. Znów złączył ich usta w pocałunku, ponoć smakującym promieniami słońca i whiskey. Nie potrzebowali dużo czasu, by zacząć sprawdzać, czego jeszcze Cas nauczył się od dostawcy pizzy.

 

Wróciwszy do bunkra, Sam zastał kupkę splątanych ciał na kanapie, częściowo rozebranych. Cas i Dean pochrapywali rytmicznie, oświetleni przez obraz z telewizora. Na stole stała niedopita szklanka whiskey. Łoś uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Zostawienie tej konkretnej piosenki Frankiego Ballarda na odtwarzaczu Casa było jednak jednym z najlepszych pomysłów na jaki kiedykolwiek wpadł.


End file.
